Rescued?
by jackieisdacaptain
Summary: When Jack and the crew of the barnacle are shipwrecked on a deserted island it would seem all hope is lost however when a mystrious ship enters the horizen under the flag of one of the most imfamous pirates of all time Jack will finally learn that really there is such a thing as being Rescued? Sparrabella friendly please review! And if you enjoyed this one why not read broken deals


**Disclaimer: we don't own POTC or any of these characters...at all! **

**Rescued?**

Chapter 1: Shipwrecked

"What kind of Captain sails his crew right into the midst of a storm? What did I tell ye, Jack? But do ye ever listen? NO! 'Don't worry, I'll get us through this just fine, cause I'm Captain Jack Sparrow and I'm an amazing sailor!'" Arabella impersonated, ending with a flamboyant bow. "Q.E.D.," she shouted, going back to her normal voice, "Ye're RUBBISH!"

Jack awoke groggily**, **his head aching, to Arabella's furious tirade, "Oh the dulcet tones of my dear friend Bells..." he looked around him. "By the way mates, where are we?"

"We are _shipwrecked!" _Fitzwilliam said through gritted teeth, "On a pile of sand-"

"That's probably not even on a map!" Jean cut in.

"- In the middle of the ocean, completely lost-"

"And it's ALL YOUR FAULT, savvy?" Arabella shouted

"Oh," Jack said, biting his nails nervously. "Sorry?"

Arabella screamed with frustration and then stormed off into the jungle.

"Where are you going?" Tumen asked, scared.

"Anywhere where _he,_" she said, pointing at Jack, "isn't!"

Fitz smiled down at Jack smugly.

"Bells! Bells, wait!" Jack whined, "It ain't that bad!"

But she was already out of sight.

Jack tried to pull himself to his feet. "I'm going after her," he stated.

"Do you think she will want to see _you_?" Fitz smirked. "It would be wiser if I went to see her and you let her be till she has... calmed down a bit."

And then Fitz followed her into the jungle.

Three hours later the sky was dark and Arabella and Fitz had still not returned. Jack, Tumen and Jean sat around the dying embers of a fire they'd built, worrying. Even Constance seemed concerned.

"Do you think they're alright?" asked Tumen.

"I don't know!" Jack snapped. Then he decided: "I'm going to look for her!" Jack stood up. "I mean... them," he corrected himself. Then before the others could say anything, he ran into the jungle.

"Aaah fate, you are such a cruel and unruly mistress."Jean philosophised once Jack was out of earshot.

It was even darker under the canopy. Jack wandered deeper, pushing aside leaves and trying not to think what the rustles in the undergrowth were.

"Bells?" he shouted, "BELLS? And Fitz..." he added, quietly.

He heard a hiss worryingly close behind him. Looking back over his shoulder, he ran and then collided!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

It was Bells! She flung her arms around Jack, all anger forgotten, "I was so scared..."

"Don't worry, Bells. It's ok." Jack said, soothingly, calming himself down too. Bells looked up into his beautiful big chocolate brown eyes. Jack looked straight back. He brushed a strand of Auburn hair from her face then Arabella pulled him down to her lips, so their mouths were touching...

"OUCH!" Jack screamed, jumping away in pain and clutching his arm.

"What?" Arabella asked, angrily.

"My arm!" Jack moaned.

Arabella's gaze went to Jack's arm. It was at an awkward angle. How had she not noticed earlier? Of course; she'd been too busy shouting to realise that he was hurt.

"Here," Arabella undid her bandana, "Let me." She tied it round as gently as she could to form a sling.

"Thanks, Bells! I-"

Arabella grabbed the centre of Jack's shirt, turned him towards her and pressed her lips against his.

"That better?" she asked flirtatiously.

As if in response Jack kissed her passionately.

"BELLS? _JACK?_" Fitzwilliam said disbelievingly.

Turning red, they pulled apart. There was an awkward moment of silence.

"Yes?" Jack said, finally.

"What were you doing to her?" Fitz glared at Jack.

"I was fixing his arm," Arabella answered for him as convincingly as she could.

"It's broken," Jack added defensively. "Ouch?"

Fitz raised an eyebrow and Jack went even redder.

"So we'd better get back to camp. Maybe we could make a sign to flag down a passing ship!" Arabella suggested, hastily standing up and beginning to walk in the direction of camp. Jack quickly followed her and Fitz was left with no choice but to do the same.

Fitz stormed past them back to the camp. Tumen and Jean looked up, startled. He wasted no time with pleasantries.

"Jack tried to rape Arabella!"

"WHAT!" Tuman and Jean screamed in unison.

"That's not true!" Arabella yelled bursting through the undergrowth. "His arm was broken! I was making him a sling!" Arabella screamed in frustration as Jack's face turned redder and redder until it was the shade of his bandanna.

"I know what I saw!" Fitz insisted. "If I hadn't got there in time, that filthy sea-dog would have had his wicked way with her!" Fitz said mainly to Jean and Tumen but raising his voice just loud enough so that Jack could hear.

"I did not rape Arabella!" Jack shouted, finally finding his voice,

"If he says he did nothing and she says he did nothing then he probably did nothing." Tuman reasoned. Jean had his own more accurate idea of what may have happened, but decided to stay silent.

"I know what I saw," Fitz hissed, shooting daggers at Jack.

Chapter 2: Rising Heat

Jack woke to the feeling of Arabella playing with his hair, wrapping it around her fingers then letting his messy mop of curls fall back to the sides of his face.

"Morning," Arabella said, smiling sweetly.

"How are we ever getting off this island?" Jack sighed, sitting up and facing Arabella, completely ruining the moment

"We need a sign..." Arabella said trailing off into thought, she stood up and walked over to last night's fire, "something like this but a lot bigger!" she said, gesturing to where the dying embers still burned brightly.

"In that case," Jack said, a devilish gleam in his eye, "we need more wood...a lot more!"

"Alright! Jean! Tuman," Arabella said, kicking the boy's boots, "wake up, ye lazy dogs!" Arabella laughed as the two young boys rubbed their eyes and groaned.

"Oi!" Jack shouted "where's Fitzy?" Suddenly the whole crew were wide awake, they looked around in utter confusion

"Well he can't have gone that far!" Jack said confidently

"ye're right! Let's go and look for some wood! I'm sure he'll turn up!" Arabella said, trying to keep cheerful.

They all went to go and look for wood suitable for the fire. Now that the daylight shone on the island the jungle looked a lot smaller and less menacing. Jack looked wistfully after Arabella, wondering when they'd get a chance to talk about what had happened without the others there. Jack decided not to mention it until she did. He still felt embarrassed about it, particularly after the accusations Fitz had made!

Jack pondered over the whole incident while collecting a bundle of wood. This in itself required more concentration than normal thanks to an 'out of action' arm. He looked over at Arabella. The sun reflected off her auburn hair. She was undoubtedly beautiful. Jack hadn't even realised that Arabella had felt this way, he didn't know he'd wanted this himself, he'd always liked to flirt but this just felt...different.

Jack could see the other edge of the jungle. He wondered as he walked there why Fitz had acted so strangely. He couldn't really have thought that Jack was forcing himself on Bells. _No,_ Jack mused. _Fitz probably likes Bells himself. And is in denial because he knows I'm infinitely more charming... _Jack almost felt sorry for Fitz, he thought before shivering the thought away. Speak of the devil! There was Fitz, standing by the sea. The, "Ahoy, mate!" froze on Jack's lips when he saw that Fitz was stroking a pigeon and... Tying something onto its leg! Fitz patted the pigeon once he'd done. He murmured something and then the pigeon flapped off into the sky.

"Talking to the birds again?" Jack taunted, making Fitz jump.

"what are you doing here?" Fitz demanded.

"I could ask you the same question!"

Fitz waved his arm wildly, "I was sending a message to someone who will come and rescue us!"

"You need to get your head seen to mate! Seeing things that didn't happen and now talking to the pigeons!" Jack spoke half in jest and half in suspicion. Fitz gave a forced chuckle. Jack knew something wasn't right; normally Fitz would be furious and retaliate if he said something like that!

But Fitz had let the whole rape thing drop and Jack decided to try to keep the uneasy peace.

"Come on... mate," Jack said, "I think I've got enough wood. Let's go back over the other side and help the others build a fire. We're trying to make a signal so someone can rescue us!"

Within the hour the crew had build a fire so big that the amount of smoke billowing into the air was reaching seven hundred feet high.

"You'd have to be blind to miss that!" Jack said proudly, the crew all nodded in agreement,

"Yes. I'm just thinking maybe it would be safer if we left rapists behind," Fitz taunted.

"Ok. For the last bloody time! I did not rape Arabella, you are jumping to conclusions and seeing things that didn't happen! Savvy?" Jack said, shouting in frustration but also spelling it out so that it would be clear to Fitzwilliam,

"I know what I saw," Was all Fitz said back, "you can deny it all you like!" That last comment was all Jack needed to snap, instead of pouncing on Fitz and trying to kill him, thus giving Fitz what he wanted, Jack stormed off into the Jungle,

"Oh for goodness' sake Fitz! Why can't ye just leave it? We need to work together if we're ever going to get off this damn island!" Arabella shouted, trying to finally shut Fitz up, she ran after Jack, leaving the rest of the crew on the beach.

"Young love!" Jean said in a thick French accent.

Arabella looked between the trees and soon found jack skimming rocks along the shore.

"I hate him! I hate him! I HATE HIM!"

"He doesn't mean it!" Arabella said, putting a comforting hand on Jack's shoulder.

"Bells!" Jack said turning around. He sighed, "We need to talk."

Arabella nodded, "You first."

"No. You!" Suddenly they heard a crashing through the trees.

"Cap'n! Bells! There's pirates on the horizon!" Jean yelled.

Jack leapt into action: "ASSEMBLE THE CREW!" He shouted, running back through the jungle. "Fitz, hand me your spyglass!" Jack ordered. He adjusted the lens, clumsily with only one arm, until he could see the ship's flag. His blood ran cold; he'd recognise that flag anywhere.

"Who is it?" Arabella asked trying to shake Jack from a tranceH he didn't answer.

"Gimme that!" Arabella said, snatching the spyglass from Jack,.

"THE MISTY LADY!" Arabella said in awe and fear.

"Who?" asked Tuman stupidly.

"Only the ship of the Legendary Pirate Captain Teague! Keeper of the Code _and_ the Pirate Lord of Madagascar!"

"Mes amies, we are doomed!" Jean cried, turning almost as white as Jack.

"I heard rumours that he was looking for his son, offering a massive reward of five thousand shillings if he was found!" Arabella told them.

"Five thousand? Pah!" Fitz scoffed. "The Royal Navy is offering ten thousand for the capture of Teague!" As they'd been speaking the boat had snuck close enough for them to make out a figure standing at the prow.

"That's him!" Arabella said.

Jack went a pale shade of green.

"What's wrong?" Arabella asked, looking into Jack's unseeing eyes

A voice called over the ocean, "JACKIE!?" Teague boomed.

Chapter 3: An unexpected visit from some unwanted guests.

"WHAT DO YOU THING YOUR PLAYING AT! RUNNING OFF FOR A YEAR AND CAUSING ALL OF US THIS WORRY! WE'VE BEEN SEARCHING FOR YOU FOR MONTHS!"

"Really?" Jack asked sarcastically, examining his nails. "Never thought you cared..."

"JACK ROBERT TEAGUE! HOW DARE YOU S-,"

"It's sparrow," Jack said, cutting Teague off.

"What?" Teague spat.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Not Jack Teague anymore."

"What! Do my ears deceive me?" Teague asked incredulously. "You're my son and until you are out of my care you will go by the name Teague!"

"Wait? Ye're the runaway? Cap'n Teague is yer father!?" asked Bells, awe-struck.

"WOAH!" Jean and Tuman gasped.

"Oh shut up!" Jack snarled.

"Who are these?" Teague said, gesturing toward the crew.

"The fearless crew of The Mighty Barnacle!" Jack said, holding his head up proudly.

"The Barnacle? Is that your boat?" Teague asked.

"Ship," the rest of the crew corrected.

"May I see this... _fine_ vessel?" Teague asked.

"No," Jack said, shifting his feet.

"Why?"

"Because...we're shipwrecked," Jack whispered, inaudibly.

"You're what?" Teague asked.

"SHIPWRECKED!" Jack shouted then stormed to the other side of the beach.

"So..." Teague said awkwardly, turning to face the crew of The Barnacle, "will you all be wanting a lift back to port?"

"We will not board a pirate vessel!" Fitz said, snobbily.

Bells pulled him aside, "What choice do we have!?" she reasoned. "We have to get off this island!"

"I'd rather stay here till the day I die than go with him!"

"If ye don't come that'll be a lot sooner than ye think! Come on, he can't be that bad. He is Jack's father!"

"Exactly!" said Fitz.

Arabella rolled her eyes and turned back to Teague. "We accept yer offer, but I'll need to talk Jack round first," Arabella said.

Teague nodded and smiled ruefully. "Good luck!"

Arabella found Jack looking across the waves,

"Ye coming?" She asked hopefully, "yer dad's said we can board his ship,"

"NO." Jack replied, "I'm staying here!"

"uuugghh" Arabella moaned, "you sound just like Fitz!"

"Well for once I'll happily agree with him!"

"Why do ye hate yer dad so much?"

"I hate my family! They beat me up! They're bloody pirates! He's probably not even my dad! He doesn't even like me! Never shows the tiniest amount of care!"

"Oh at least yer dad treats ye like his kid rather than his waitress!" Arabella yelled, "Give him another chance." she finished.

Jack looked back down the beach towards Teague thinking hard, "Who's that other person standing there?" Jack asked, changing the subject quickly.

"I don't know!" Arabella said squinting, "Mom?" she said confused,

"Of all the bloody pirates in the Caribbean it had to be our parents who showed up!"

"JACKIE!" Teague shouted, "COME OVER HERE AND MEET CAPTAIN SMITH!" he said happily,

"Why is he suddenly being so nice?" Jack muttered as he walked back along the beach. As soon as Jack returned Teague put one arm round his shoulder then ruffled his hair,

"OW!" Jack yelped. "My arm!"

What Teague did next surprised Jack even more. Normally so dismissive of injury, he looked down at Jack's arm, suddenly concerned. "We need to get that seen to," Teague said.

"Who are you and what have you done with my da?" Jack asked jumping back and looking Teague up and down.

Teague grabbed Jack back and forced a laugh. "Ha-ha! My son's sense of humour," he said, looking at Laura all the time! Captain Teague and Laura walked off chatting to each other. Arabella stepped forward, "Doesn't care does he?" Jack frowned, an idea forming in his mind.

"Not about me, but perhaps about someone else," he said thoughtfully.

An hour or so later Teague and captain smith returned from their stroll.

Captain Smith turned to Arabella and Jack. "Sadly most of my crew died of scurvy during the voyage here and the ship was partly wrecked in that awful storm! I was lucky to see this island so soon; the ship'd burst a leak and our tired crew were struggling in good weather! Captain Teague here," she said, smiling at Jack's dad, "has offered me and me crew a lift back to shore!"

"Oh has he now?" Jack asked.

Teague gave Jack a warning glare and spoke before Jack could open his mouth again, "Let's go!"

"Wait! We never said we're coming with you!" Jack protested.

"Actually Jack, me and the rest of the crew have accepted Cap'n Teague's offer," Arabella said apologetically.

"Oh well that's fine then! You lot go off linking arms and sail off into the sunset, I'll just stay here getting ready to accept fate!" Jack said manically.

"ya know no one's actually making you stay here but yourself," Jean pointed out.

Chapter 4: Hoist the colours

Jack stood on the deck of The Misty Lady, looking over the ocean and sulking. Everyone decided it was probably best to leave Jack alone. This made him even angrier! The rest of the crew were getting acquainted, Teague and Laura were deep in conversation and even Fitz was enjoying himself! The only person left on the edge was Jack. Because Jack was getting bored and the ocean wasn't providing an interesting seascape anymore, he decided to do what he did best, listen in to someone's conversation, he chose Laura and Teague,

"The last time, I saw your son he wouldn't shut up, how do you have this effect!" Laura joked,

"When was the last you saw him?" Teague asked,

"Well they were sailing away with this amulet apparently it turns things bronze, then silver, then gold but it looked like Jack had just turned the entire port of New Orleans into Bronze...along with one of his teeth!" Laura smirked,

"Can't stay of trouble for two minutes!" Teague sighed, Jack was beginning to feel more and more indignant by the minute, what Laura said next didn't help!

"And! He was sailing around on the most pathetic excuse of a 'ship' I've ever seen!" She jeered, Jack couldn't contain his anger any longer,

"OI!" he shouted whirling round, "the Barnacle is a FINE vessel! Fit for any sailor! Better than this pile of Junk! It should be left to rot on shipwreck cove!" and with that Jack stormed below decks.

He went straight to the cabins to lie on his bunk, and wallow in self pity. He was still there when he heard a great racket come from on decks. Sailors began screaming, then one voice louder than all of them, the voice that every sailor dreads:  
"WHERE IS HE?" Davy Jones bellowed. Jack silently crept off his bunk towards the stairs that led the deck,

"I don't know what you mean!" Teague said,

"do you understand our deal now?!"Jones asked. Teague stayed silent.

suddenly Jack walked onto deck,

"NO!" Teague shouted, Jones took it to be the answer to his question,

"What is most precious to you that is lost that will be found, for my services you will give this to me." Jones snarled backing Teague up against the side of the ship so that he hung over the ocean, Jones hadn't seen Jack...luckily, Jack saw Teague panicking and legged it back down to the lower decks to hide quickly,

"I understand the bargain!" Teague said, regaining his cool under Jones' glare, "I haven't found him yet," he lied, "and I'm pretty sure you haven't either."

"I know he's here and I will have my payment!" Jones spat before flashing back to the Dutchman, "oh and Edward, if you have lied to me," Jones smiled, almost sweetly, "I will be sure to make his life hell." he smirked at Teague and disappeared Just as quickly as he came, Teague breathed a sigh of relief when suddenly Jack appeared again, walking up the stairs in a fit of rage,

"Would you mind telling me what the hell is going on!" Jack gritted his teeth

Teague awkwardly put his arm round Jack's shoulders and lead him toward the quarter deck,

"I may have accidentally sold your soul to Davy Jones."

"YOU WHAT!" Jack screamed jumping away from Teague,

"Look, when you left I looked for your for months and I couldn't find you, I was a bit desperate so I decided to make a deal with Davy Jones, that when we found you, after a while, I'd have to hand you over." Teague said hanging his head,

"YOU IDIOT! HOW COULD YOU! WHY WOULD YOU! WHY DIDNT YOU JUST SAY NO TO JONES' DEAL AND FIND SOMEONE ELSE! I HATE YOU! I HOPE YOU CAN FIX THIS OTHERWISE THIS IS ON YOUR CONSCIENCE! YOU'VE SENT YOUR ONLY CHILD TO THE GALLOWS I KNEW YOU HATED ME I DIDNT THINK IT WAS THAT MUCH!" Jack screamed backing Teague into the side of the ship before storming off below decks.

Jack's crew just watched.

"Mon dieu! That was a better display than Captain Torrents'!" Jean exclaimed.

After an hour or so, Jack resurfaced and went to talk to his crew, refusing to even look at Teague.

The rest of the crew noticed this immediately,

"Jack are ye ok?" Arabella decided to break the ice.

"I'm fine." Jack said, obviously lying.

"Jack. Arabella." Jean said his face in an expression of shock. Jack and Arabella ignored him,

"Jack look I know that ye and yer dad have had problems but-," Arabella started before Jean and Tuman grabbed Jack and Arabella, turned them around and pointed up at the quarter deck. What Jack and Arabella saw next deeply disturbed them: Teague and Laura coming out of a passionate embrace, obviously just having kissed. They chatted like lovers.

Jack's jaw dropped. Arabella's eyes popped out of her head. Teague and Laura turned slowly to stare at their disgusted children.

"I was right," was all Jack muttered.

Chapter 5: I've basically just snogged my sister

Arabella finally got her mum on her own that evening. Captain Smith was on watch up in the crow's nest.

Arabella climbed up the rigging to join her,

"Hello love," Captain Smith said, "What..." she trailed off at the look on Arabella's face.

"Please tell me that you put rum on the mushrooms we had at dinner and that I, and all of my friends, were hallucinating when we saw you and Captain Teague KISSING!"

Captain Smith was silent for a time, then she spoke slowly and carefully, "No... No. Arabella, there's something I need to tell you. Captain Teague and I have discovered that we both have feelings for each other. That kiss today was a bit of a surprise but-"

"UUUGH!" Arabella screamed, "Mum, please just stop talking!"

"Really Arabella, I thought you were mature enough to under-"

"What about Dad, Mum? Or have ye forgotten all about him?"

"Your father's a drunk who treated me, and you, terribly, and I haven't seen him for years. You can't honestly think that that's any sort of relationship-"

"WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE JACK'S DAD?" Arabella screamed, unable to contain the real reason she was upset, "Of all the BLOODY PIRATES, you had to pick the dad of the guy I'm in-"

Arabella stopped herself before she said the words but it was too late. Captain Smith smiled knowingly. "You and Jack," Captain Smith began, "You're not just friends, are you?"

"No," Arabella admitted shyly, "And that means that if ye and Captain Teague aren't just friends too then I've basically just kissed my own brother!"

Jack spotted his dad on the quarter deck steering the ship, he was cool, calm and relaxed, it made Jack sick. He climbed up the stairs that led to the Quarter deck and slowly walked over to Teague,

"Please tell me that I've been having so many painkillers recently that I was totally out of my head about ten minutes ago and that I was imagining you kissing Captain Smith."

Teague just laughed at him. "No, no you weren't imaging it."

"Well... I never want to see _that_ again!" Jack shivered.

"Why not?"

"Have you ever wanted to see your Dad passionately kissing someone?" Jack asked, Teague's face turned to one of utter disgust, "thought not!"

"Jackie, look why do you and Arabella have such a big problem with..." Teague Trailed off looking at Jack's face he could immediately tell what was wrong with it,

"What about mum?" Jack asked folding his arms defiantly, changing the subject as quickly as possible,

"Jack your mum has been dead for ELEVEN Years!" Teague said spelling it out for Jack,

"Yeah but you still carry her head around on your belt that doesn't exactly say to me that you've got over it!" Teague rolled his eyes,

"Has this sudden disgust for my taste in women got something to do with the woman in question's daughter?" Teague asked serious for a second

"No! I've always been disgusted by your taste in women." Jack scoffed, "I just don't think you should be thinking about love at this present moment in time, maybe instead... you should be thinking about ways in which, oh...I dunno, I'M NOT GETTING SOLD TO THE DUTCHMAN!" He practically screamed the last bit, "but obviously not because there are more important matters on your mind like always, and my life is just sitting at the bottom of that list..." Jack said dramatically,

"Oh ever the drama queen!" Teague said trying to get Jack to laugh; instead he just turned away and walked down the stairs back onto the main deck.

"I can't believe this! IT'S GROSS!" Arabella moaned to Jack,

"There is only one option," Jack decided "we must sabotage their relationship, savvy?" Arabella paused for a moment she looked as if she may protest then quickly changed her mind,

"Aye." She replied

Chapter 6: Sabotage

The next morning Jack found Laura on the decks,

"Hi Cap'n Smith." Jack started friendlily,

"Hello." Captain Smith scowled,

"Did you sleep well?" Jack inquired innocently,

"uugghh yes." She replied suspiciously,

"I didn't sleep at all," Jack said adding a yawn for effect,

"My bunk is right next to Teague's cabin! He kept me up all night with his incessant sleep talking. I pity the woman who would sleep next to him!" Laura laughed,

"Nice try Jack." Jack scowled

"...was worth a try." He grumbled as he walked away

"Good evenin' Cap'n Teague!" Arabella said smiling sweetly, "'tis a lovely boat ye've got 'ere."

"Ship." Teague snarled,

"Of course! It's much nicer than the fleur, not sure me mom would think so, she'd never leave the fleur not for anything or anyone, anyone who wanted to be a part of her life would have to sail aboard the fleur, but of course she'd never give up her position of cap'n."

"oh." Teague realised, "really? Are you sure?" he asked anxiously,

"Oh aye! Definitely! She really hates Jack as well! Do ye know she tried to give him as a sacrifice once?" Arabella said, still smiling sweetly, Teague turned at once,

"What?!" Teague shook his head and muttered, "It can't be true! I'll ask her tonight at dinner."

Arabella ran upstairs to Jack who was talking to the crew,

"Jack!" Arabella shouted rushing in on their conversation,

"Your dad. My mum. Dinner. Tonight. Bag of tricks. GO GO GO!" she panted ,

"What! After all that work!" Jack moaned, Arabella rolled her eyes,

"Can ye help us!" she begged the barnacle crew, Jean, Tuman and Fitz looked at each other, then all shook their heads,

"WHY NOT! So much for a loyal crew!" Jack whined, Jean spoke for them all,

"Your parents, who are so lonely have found love, we cannot destroy this bond, mes amies!" Jack and Arabella turned to the side and made Gagging noises,

"Don't you want your parents to be happy?" Tuman asked,

"NO!" Jack shouted, "I WANT HIM TO BE MISERABLE!" even Arabella looked taken aback,

"well really Jack that's not exactly the most pleasant sentiment!" Fitz exclaimed.

"Well if you won't help us we'll do it on our own! SAVVY?" Jack said angrily, "QED! We don't need you!" They both turned and walked away.

Jack and Arabella quietly snuck into the Captain's cabin. Teague had really prepared for the date, he'd put out a gourmet dinner and a bottle of wine. There was even a tablecloth! Jack and Arabella wasted no time in eating the dinner, then replaced it with hard tack and saliva.

"This certainly won't impress her!" Arabella sneered. They heard voices approaching the cabin.

"Positions as rehearsed!" Jack whispered, jumping under the table. Arabella crawled under the bed.

"Here my sweet," Teague opened the door for Laura.

Jack gagged but stayed quiet.

"Why thank you, my captain!" Laura flirted.

Arabella Clapped her hand over her mouth.

Teague pulled out Laura's chair and she sat down with a sickening smile. Just as Teague went to sit down himself, there was a loud farting noise. Teague looked at Laura in surprise, to find her face a mirror of his. Underneath the table, Jack put his hand over his mouth to stop himself from laughing while he made another squelchy noise with his armpit.

Laura gave a small chuckle.

"Did lunch not agree with you?" asked Teague. Before Laura could answer, he got up to carry dinner over. It was on a silver plate with a bowl over the top,

"You should find this better," he said, removing the bowl with a flourish. He looked confused, as did Laura.

"I'm sure I put a chicken here... This looks like what the crew are having!"

Laura giggled again. "You must have just got the plates mixed up. Never mind, it's easily done. We can eat this."

Teague looked relieved, "At least we've got wine." He poured himself a large glass and an even bigger one for Laura.

As the evening progressed, the pair drank more, they got rowdier and rowdier, and they seemed to be getting on brilliantly. In vain Jack made more farting noises, but they simply started having a belching competition!

"UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGH!" Teague belched.

"UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGH!" Laura belched even more loudly, and Teague started clapping. Jack decided to move on to phase two, he fumbled in his pocket and pulled out a small mouse, Jack gripped Teague's boot, opened the top and dropped the little mouse in it, Teague began to get more and more jumpy and Jack had to stifle a laugh.

"Are you alright?" Laura slurred , "You seem kind of... jumpy."

"There's... something... in... my boot!" Teague gasped, wriggling as the mouse tickled him.

Laura smiled, "You'd better take them off then."

"Good idea!" Teague flirted, pulling at his boots.

"Here," said Laura, standing up, "Let me help."

She knelt down and undid his laces, "Is that better?" she whispered once the boots were off.

"Yes..." Teague said and then added hopefully, "Do you know what would make it even better?"

Jack didn't like the sound of this. He braced himself to look and saw Teague and Laura, mouths locked, tearing each other's clothes off. Jack felt the earlier gourmet dinner rise in his throat, and an uneasy feeling rose in his stomach, as Laura and Teague rolled onto bed he dived for the door as Arabella scrambled out of her hiding place, the creaking and panting noises above her too much.

Teague and Laura didn't notice their children rush out of the room. They were a little... preoccupied.

Jack made it to starboard just in time to throw up. Arabella just sat down and cried.

"That... is a sight no child should ever have to see. I will never, ever be able to un-see that. That's it I am traumatised!" After wiping his mouth with his sleeve Jack went to put his arm around Arabella,

"Bells it's alright!" Jack said trying to comfort her,

"It's not that! Jack we can't be together if they are! If they ever got married we'd be siblings!"

"Well...they're not married..yet!" Jack said cheekily, his face hiding the fact that inside he was feeling down and a lot less hopeful... he and Arabella were done before they'd even started.

Chapter 7: losing you

The next day Jack and Arabella didn't talk to anyone, they both wordlessly stared out onto the ocean, if someone looked in front of them at the faces they'd be able to see that their hands were in a tight embrace as if they refused to let anyone break the bond they shared, Jack had given Arabella back her Bandanna by now as his arm's aches and pains had stopped, it didn't appear to Jack that Teague had noticed, he was too busy with Laura to even think of Jack. Arabella was having a hard time accepting what was becoming of her life, she wanted Jack but she couldn't believe a small thing like single parents would keep her and Jack apart. Suddenly a flurry of panic began bubbling on decks,

"Cap'n we've got company!" A sailor shouted down from the crow's nest, pointing behind the ship, When Teague turned and looked behind him his eyes widened in terror, his pulse raised: The Dutchman was speeding across the waves.

Teague was up and around in a minute, shouting orders at his crew and readying the men for the attack the Dutchman would give. Teague grabbed a spyglass and stared through it, focusing it on the prow where he saw Jones smiling evilly. When Teague took the spyglass down, however, there in front of him stood Davy Jones! The crew jumped back, terrified.

Jack looked over at Teague. His eyes went straight past him and into those of Davy Jones. Jack grabbed Arabella and pulled her behind him to keep her safe and she gripped his hand tightly. Teague blocked Jones' path to Jack.

"I see you've found my payment!" Jones growled, backing Teague off the Quarter deck and onto the main deck. "I warned you, Edward Teague, that if you dared lie to me I would make the payment's life hell. You lied."

"Jones you can't! I won't let you. He's just a child!" Teague screeched, pushing Jack behind him and blocking Jack with his arms, " If you even touch a hair on his head I swear I-,"

"Oh Teague you can be so stupid at times. Who said anything about touching him to harm him?" Jones asked, a malicious glint in his eyes. Jones clenched a tentacled hand tightly and Jack's lungs suddenly felt tight. He could feel his throat closing over. He let go of Arabella's hand and threw his own hand to his neck. He was choking.

"I could choke him without even laying a finger on him," Jones smiled, a laugh escaping his lips. "Unless of course you leave him to me, then I can stop this..."

Behind Teague, Jack had fallen to his knees. Arabella was trying her hardest to clear his throat as his breathing grew more and more laboured.

"Jack...Jack?!" Arabella asked. Tears formed in the bottom of her lids, threatening to spill over.

"What do you say, Teague?" Jones taunted.

Teague panicked. He looked from Jones to Arabella.

"Teague," Arabella said quietly, tears spilling down her cheeks. "Please."

"Yes Teague please," Jones jeered.

"Teague!" Jack chocked.

"Yes Teague, hurry," Jones mimicked.

"Teague!" Jack said, barely able to breathe.

"He's dying Teague," Jones smiled evilly.

"DAD!" Jack screamed.

"Or shall I take her too?" He asked, a sinister tone in his voice. He pointed another hand straight at

Laura. Teague quickly made up his mind.

"TAKE HIM!" Teague screeched. Immediately Jones let his tentacled hand go limp.

Jack sucked in air, filling his relieved lungs, but Jack would rather have died than known that his father had given him up to save Laura. Jack had never hated Teague so much.

He cared more about this woman who he'd known for three days than he cared about his own son who he'd raised. He had betrayed his own flesh and blood for a passing fancy.

Teague stepped aside and hung his head. Davy Jones smiled an evil grin and beckoned two members of his crew forward to drag Jack onto the Dutchman. Arabella, Tuman, Jean and even Fitz engaged in a tug of war with the crewmen but they were overpowered. As the crewmen dragged Jack away, Arabella grabbed his face, giving him one last kiss before he disappeared onto the Dutchman.

Jack stared back at her, his eyes full of fear, knowing it was the last time he would ever see her.

Chapter 8: HATRED

Jack back was split into a hundred slithers of skin as the whip cracked against his it again and again, Salt water sprayed onto the deck as they sailed onwards making its way into Jacks skin, he bit back tears as his flesh was separated from bone,

"That's what ye get," Jones hissed, "for trying to break a bargain with me,"

"First mate! I didn't make the deal! WHIP ME DAD! Not me!"

"INSOLENCE! Whip him harder!" Jones commanded, Jack clenched his teeth as blows fell upon blows, once all blows were finished Jack was thrown to the deck,

"I hate this." He whined

"I HATE YE!" Arabella screamed, "HOW COULD YE GIVE YER OWN SON TO DAVY JONES!"

"I didn't know it was going to be Jackie, I thought the thing I cared about most was the Pirata codex!"

"AND WHAT'S WORSE JACK KNEW IN HIS LAST MOMENTS HERE THAT YOU CARE MORE ABOUT MY MUM THAN YOUR OWN SON!" Arabella screamed accusingly tears falling from her eyes, Fitz tried to grab Arabella and stop her furious tirade, she wacked him in the stomach and glared at him through tears,

"WAIT! I have an idea that may just save Jackie...again. I need to speak to your Mother!" He explained

"Laura!" Teague had found her, "we need to talk!"

"Well I'd like to have a few words with you Edward Teague!" she said accusingly, Teague gulped

"Never thought I'd say this but Poor Jack! Knowing his own father, the only parent he has left cares more about his girlfriend than he does his own son! That must've hurt!"

"Well that's just it!" Teague explained "If I care more about you than I do about Jack then maybe Davy Jones'll give him back!"

"WAIT!" Laura said hurriedly "I'm not so sorry for him, that I'm willing to take his place!"

"But maybe that wouldn't be necessary!" Teague made up his mind "I'm going to make another deal with Davy Jones." Laura gulped.

Chapter 9: A deal with the devil

Jones' ship erupted out of the ocean Teague and the crew of the Misty lady immediate saw Jack tied to the mast, Gagged and out cold,

"Jack? Jack?" Arabella cried, Fitz immediately pulled Arabella close comforting her, she shrugged it off

"Jackie?" Teague asked worriedly "what've I done."

"You really want to make a deal, you see how this one's turned out." Jones played boardly,

"that's why I want to, ya see you took Jack, because thats what you thought was dearest to me, but I let you take him rather than taking Laura as well, what does that show you?" Teague asked,

"Are you proposing swapping Jack for Laura?" Jones asked suddenly interested, Arabella Gasped she didn't know what to say, It was not a choice she'd envy,

"Not exactly." Teague said, "I wouldn't say you'd actually Take Laura but take the love we shared, and the times we had," Teague sighed, "That is what I treasure most." The faces of the crew were mixed, some angry, some confused, some happy! Davy jones smiled,

"As ye wish." Said Jones the ropes around Jack began to come undone, Teague and Laura looked at each other in disgust,

"whoa." Laura said looking at Teague's grizzled face and graying hair, "I cant believe...WHAT WAS I THINKING!"

"I cant believe I shagged that!" Teague spat, Arabella's stomach curdled,

"You were both drunk most of the time." Fitz pointed out, they were both shocked, suddenly they were disturbed by a thud, Jack had landed on the deck, soaked to the skin, covered in blood and out cold, he looked hungry, thin and pale

"Jackie?" Teague asked his face pale.

The next thing he knew Jack woke up on a soft mattress with a warm blanket, he snuggled into the pillow then opened his eyes he was in Teagues Cabin,

"UUUUGGGGHHHHHH!" Jack screamed as Traumatic memories came back he fell straight out of the bed only realising then how ill he felt his head spun, Teague ran in holding his sword in a defensive position,

"Jackie, why are you on the floor?" Teague asked, Jack began shivering violently,

"There was a wasp...and it was big and yellow and black." Jack explained trying to show the massive and cat sized proportions of said wasp,

"Right...scared of wasps...you feeling alright?...maybe you need to go back to bed." Teague tried to help Jack up,

"NO!" Jack said sliding back on his rear "I mean...I'm fine! Honest." Jack said before following it through with a violent coughing fit, he tried quickly to change the subject from his health,

"I can't believe, you sold me to Davy Jones." Jack said in a croaky voice, "and that you'd rather me suffer, than Laura!" He exclaimed coughing again,

"Yeah but I got ya Back from Davy Jones didn't I? And you wait till you hear how!"

"Yes start the excuses. And for your information that's not the point!" Jack said crossing his arms, Teague rolled his eyes nothing was funnier than Jack in stroppy Teenage mode,

"Well... Arabella helped me realised that what I really treasure most isn't you! It's my love and relationship with Laura." Teague smiled, jack frowned un-amused,

"Really I'm touched, Thanks to both of ya love ya two," Jack answered sarcastically,

"Fine, look...Jackie I'm sorry." Teague answered, Jack sniffed and looked away,

"Well ye should be!" Jack answered back this was followed by another violent coughing fit that seemed

shake Jack's entire body,

"Hang on, If you swapped your love and relationship with Laura for me surely that means that now I'm your most treasured possession." Jack asked

"Well Jackie," Teague said rising to his feet "you'll just have to figure that out for yourself." Teague left

"WAIT!" Jack called as loudly as he could, "I can't get off the floor!"

"Help." Jack shouted desperately, his mouth hoarse, he could barely whisper anymore, "help." He croaked several times getting quieter and quieter with each attempt, he'd almost given up hope of ever getting off the floor when the door was flung open,

"JACK!" Arabella came rushing in, pushing him over with the force of her hug, "I thought ye were dead!" as Arabella continued to cling on, Jack found his voice,

"Bells, this is all very touching and all, but you couldn't help me up could you?" Jack asked,

"Oh! Sorry!" Arabella said as she pulled jack back to his feet trying to force him down on the bed,

"NO NOT ON THERE!" Jack shouted, not very loudly, Arabella looked confused then her mouth became and 'O' shape as she realised why. They both shared a moment of disturbed silence then began to laugh about the whole situation,

"I'm so glad everything's back to normal!" Jack said with a hint of sarcasm,

"Not quite." Arabella leaned in and kissed him.

THE END!


End file.
